A snag resistant fishing lure is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,726,062 B2, issued Jun. 1, 2010 to James Ronald Davis (Davis). Davis discloses a jig with an attached blade. The jig has a weight molded about the shank of a hook with an eyelet disposed to maintain the sharpened point of a hook held upright by the relative dispositions of the eyelet, weight and orientation of the point. The blade is taught to be affixed to the eyelet and be limited in oscillation by either collision of the blade with the eyelet or with the weight to which it is directly affixed. Further, the blade is taught to comprise three holes, one of which is used to securely affix the blade to the eyelet. The other two holes are taught to be used in cooperation with a clip affixed to a fishing line for the purpose of releasably affixing the fishing line of a fishing lure unit which comprises both blade and weighted fishing lure.
In modern fishing art, two primary facets of a fishing lure include lure action and ease and efficiency of casting. Oft times these two facets are in opposition in bladed lures. Action of a bladed lure is often dependent upon blade resistance (especially for an oscillating blade) as a lure is displaced through water. Such resistance is counter to efficiency in casting, especially when long distance casts are desired.
Definitions:
For purposes of this disclosure, the following definitions apply:
aft, adv, near, toward, or in the rear of a lure
blade, n, a broad flattened part which is affixed to a portion of a fishing lure and which oscillates as the lure is propelled in water to provide a wake following therefrom; such a blade may be rigid or flexible, if flexible such a blade requires a supporting mast to withstand pressure from being displaced through water
centrally, adv, near, toward the center of gravity, syn: medically
distal, adj, (see also proximal) indicates the segment of a device normally away from a line attachment of a lure
fishhook, n, a device, usually made of rigid metal wire, comprising a curved section which has a sharpened point on one end for catching a fish and a shank which comprises a substantially straight portion on an opposite end. Generally, the shank is ultimately affixed with an eyelet or other attachment providing for connecting line and other accouterments the fishhook
fishhook assembly, n, a combination of a fishhook and other optional attributes associated with the fishhook for attaching the fishhook to a frame or wireform and for adding attractive components such as an artificial or natural bait
fore, adv, in, toward or adjacent to the front (i.e. forward)
inferior, adj, situated lower down or closer to the center of the earth than a referenced site
jig, n, a fishhook which has a weight affixed about an associated shank of the fishhook
proximal, adj, indicates the segment of a device normally closely disposed relative to a line attachment of a lure
shank, n, a wire form which is a proximal portion of a fishhook the shank usually having a substantially straight portion which is associated with a curved portion of a fishhook and with a connecting link by which the fishhook is affixed to other fishing gear
substantially, adv, in a manner relating to the most or main part or characteristic of something
superior, adj, situated higher up or away from the center of the earth relative to a referenced site